Reportero de guerra
by ghmarta
Summary: Un reportero de guerra vive en constante peligro, con la muerte y la desgracia rodeándole. ¿Qué ocurre cuando no hay nadie que le proteja durante su labor y cae en manos de los grupos rebeldes? AU (todos humanos) Delena.
1. Capítulo 1

**Cientos de periodistas se juegan la vida en las zonas en conflicto armado para hacernos llegar la información de lo que allí ocurre. La vida de un periodista de guerra es peligrosa y, pesa a ello, se le da muy poco reconocimiento a la dura y arriesgada acción que realizan. **

**Por eso, se me ocurrió la idea de este fic. Quería mostrar el lado más extremo del peligro al que estos profesionales de la comunicación se exponen a cada momento. La historia está escrita desde el máximo respeto a los periodistas y soldados de todo el mundo. Le pido mis disculpas por adelantado a la persona que se ofenda con el fic, pues que esa no es para nada mi intención.**

**Y, después de esto, hablemos del fic en cuestión:**

**Rating M (+16) por escenas violentas y vocabulario.**

**War/Romance/Drama**

**Pairing: Delena, aunque aparecerán también otras parejas.**

**Advertencia: Universo alternativo, todos humanos.**

**Disclamer: los personajes que aquí aparecen no me pertenecen, ya que son propiedad de L. J. Smith y The CW.**

**Sinopsis: Un reportero de guerra vive en constante peligro, con la muerte y la desgracia rodeándole. ¿Qué ocurre cuando no hay nadie que le proteja durante su labor y cae en manos de los grupos rebeldes? AU Delena +18**

**N/A: el lugar donde tiene lugar el conflicto armado es un lugar ficticio llamado ****Corvus,**** situado por el centro de África, toda coincidencia con la realidad es mera casualidad. Había que situar geográficamente la zona y, por localización, esa zona era la que mejor le venía a la historia. De nuevo, no hay intención alguna de ofender a nadie, de ahí el crear un territorio ficticio. **

**N/A2: sé que Alaric no es británico, pero me he tomado una pequeña licencia, ya que la historia así lo requería.**

* * *

**0000**

* * *

_01_

Alaric Saltzman era un reputadísimo reportero de guerra británico que estaba emocionado porque al fin le habían enviado a cubrir una noticia al territorio africano conocido como Corvus, que surgió un par de años atrás tras el conflicto armado que aún continuaba dejando destrucción y muerte a su paso. Para Alaric, ir allí era toda una aventura, pero no imaginaba hasta qué punto se complicaría la cosa.

Llevaba tan solo un par de días en Corvus cuando un misil tiró a bajo un edificio cercano a donde él y su equipo estaban filmando unas imágenes. Esto no hizo más que desatar el caos absoluto. En la calle se oían gritos de civiles asustados, gritos que solo eran silenciados con los disparos de hombres armados hasta los dientes.

El equipo de Alaric mostró una asombrosa profesionalidad, que se podría tachar de sangre fría, cuando no dudó en inmortalizar esa trágica escena de terror con su cámara. En cambio, Saltzman se quedó paralizado en el sitio, sus pies se negaban a caminar, su boca no podía pronunciar palabra alguna, su celebro no procesaba la información a un ritmo adecuado para la situación y lo único que podía oír era un intenso zumbido que amenazaba con reventarle los tímpanos.

No era la primera vez que el reportero se veía envuelto en medio de un conflicto armado, pero nunca antes se había visto tan desprotegido. En las otras ocasiones, al menos había presencia de soldados de la ONU o, en su mayoría, americanos. Pero esta vez no, y veía cómo esta pobre gente que le rodeaba –hombres, mujeres y niños- estaba indefensa a manos de este salvaje grupo de guerrilleros.

-¡Saltzman! –le gritó su técnico de sonido-. ¿Qué haces ahí parado? Connor ya ha recogido material suficiente para la noticia, ¡hay que salir de aquí cagando leches! –le dijo agarrándole del brazo y tirando de él para que reaccionara-. ¡Vamos, joder!

Alaric se dejó arrastrar un momento hasta que consiguió dar un par de pasos firmes y caminó por sí solos, aunque sin ser muy consciente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. De haber sido consciente, podría haber avisado a su equipo de que un proyectil casero había sido lanzado hacia ellos. Sin embargo, no pudo más que ser testigo de cómo una pequeña explosión –pequeña comparada con la que derribó el edificio- lanzaba por los aires a sus compañeros, quienes murieron casi en el acto. Poco más pudo ver, puesto que la onda expansiva le tiró hacia atrás hasta golpearse la cabeza contra el suelo y quedar inconsciente.

**0000**

El fuerte ruido de una puerta abriéndose bruscamente y golpeando la pared hizo que Alaric se despertase sobresaltado. Aún le pitaban los oídos y sentía el cuerpo dolorido. No le dio tiempo a mirar el lugar donde se encontraba porque alguien le tapó la cabeza con una capucha con la que no podía ver nada. Dos hombres, cada uno agarrándole por un brazo, le arrastraban por lo que parecía ser un pasillo muy largo.

Aquellos minutos que duró la travesía fueron interminables para Saltzman, quien solo podía pensar que le estaban conduciendo hacia la muerte, para reunirse así con el resto de su equipo.

Los hombres abrieron una puerta y, golpeándole con la culata de un arma, obligaron al británico a ponerse de rodillas.

Cuando le quitaron la capucha, parpadeó fuertemente sus ojos para adaptarse a la escasa luz que iluminaba la sala. Por lo que fue capaz de apreciar, se encontraba en lo que parecía ser un asentimiento secreto excavado en la roca, posiblemente con la función de ser un zulo para albergar a prisioneros.

El_ click_ del encendido de una cámara de vídeo le hizo volver la atención hacia sus captores. Unos cinco hombres le rodeaban, todos armados y mostrando sin miedo sus rostros, confiando en que su identidad no sería revelada nunca. Alaric hizo un esfuerzo por memorizar sus rasgos faciales, hasta que comprendió que sería inútil.

"_Como se tuviese la más mínima posibilidad de escapar…"_ pensó con irónico pesar.

Uno de ellos, quien supuso él que sería el líder, se le acercó y le preguntó algo en árabe. Alaric alcanzó a entender una palabra: "americano" e intuyó que le preguntaba si él era uno.

-No –negó con la cabeza, esperando que le comprendiesen-. Soy británico.

-Bien. Ya tenemos americano –dijo el hombre con un inglés muy simple-. ¿Soldado?

-Reportero.

-Americano seguro morir aquí, ¡tú hacernos de oro!

"_Así que se trata de eso_" comprendió Alaric, "_Estoy secuestrado por los rebeldes... ¿Y qué es eso de que tienen a un americano y por qué dice que morirá aquí?_"

-Ahora, tú hablar –le ordenó el líder de la organización entregándole un periódico con la fecha de ese día.

-¿Qué digo?

-Lee –le dijo dándole un papel arrugado con un texto escrito en inglés.

Alaric supo que ese texto no lo había escrito ninguno de ellos, no solo porque estaba escrito bien léxicamente, sino también porque tenía expresiones americanas. Seguramente lo habría escrito el americano que tienen retenido y no lo habría pasado nada bien escribiéndolo, ya que se notaba que le temblaba el pulso cuando lo escribió y había un fragmente de texto un tanto confuso, producto de ser sometido a coacción mientras lo escribía. Aún no había conocido al hombre y ya le procesaba estima.

-Británico, mira a cámara y lee –ordenó de nuevo su captor.

Saltzman sabía que no hacerle caso no serviría de nada, así que acató la orden e hizo el comunicado lo mejor que pudo, deseoso de acabar con ese momento lo antes posible.

Cuando al fin hubo acabado, volvieron a taparle la cabeza y le llevaron a otro lugar aún más oscuro, pequeño y maloliente que el anterior y le encerraron allí. Tan oscuro era que no se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo hasta que sus ojos lograron adaptarse a la escasa luz.

Un hombre caucásico, no más mayor de 30 años, con una oscura melena por debajo de los hombros y una extensa barba –producto de haber estado allí durante mucho tiempo-, le miraba con cierta curiosidad, aunque no la suficiente como para acercarse a él.

-Tú debes de ser el americano del que hablaban estos –dijo el hombre, recibiendo un tímido asentimiento de cabeza como respuesta-. Yo soy Alaric Saltzman.

-Sé quién eres –respondió el chico con voz ronca, reflejo de no haber hablado mucho últimamente-, eres el reportero de guerra estrella de la BBC.

-¿Y quién eres tú?

El americano se lo pensó por un momento hasta que llegó a la conclusión de que no tenía nada que perder.

-Damon Salvatore, periodista _freelance_ de guerra.

* * *

**0000**

* * *

**N/A: un **_**freelance**_**, en el caso del mundo del periodismo**_**,**_** es aquel periodista que trabaja por su cuenta y que luego vende la noticia que recoge a la cadena de TV, de prensa, etc. que mejor le pague. No tiene respaldo de ninguna empresa.**

**La historia está planteada para durar unos siete capítulos aproximadamente.**

**Espero que os haya gustado este primer capítulo ;)**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Aquí os dejo con un nuevo capítulo del fic. Muchas gracias por comentar y seguir la historia!**

**PD: intentaré actualizar el fic de "El rapto" esta semana. **

* * *

**0000**

* * *

_02_

Habían pasado unas horas desde que Alaric había sido secuestrado por un grupo terrorista, pero aún no podía hacerse la idea de ello. En cambio, su compañero de cautiverio parecía tenerlo más que asumido, hasta el punto de haber perdido la esperanza de salir de allí con vida.

Alaric, para hacer más llevadero el paso de las horas, se había dedicado a hablar sobre su trabajo y contándole cómo había parado a acabar, aunque evitando dar muchos detalles.

-Aún no sé nada sobre ti –le dijo al chico.

-¿Acaso importa?

-A mí sí.

El chico de ojos azules le dirigió una mirada de confusión, pues se había acostumbrado a recibir odio y más odio en aquel lugar.

-Mira –continuó hablando Alaric-, vamos a pasar bastante tiempo aquí, qué menos que nos llevemos bien, ¿no?

-¿Qué quieres saber? –preguntó el chico con voz pesada, no muy contento con este juego.

Saltzman le dedicó una sonrisa a modo de agradecimiento antes de hablar:

-Empecemos por lo básico, ¿qué edad tienes? Yo 35 muy bien llevados –quiso bromear el hombre para animar el ambiente.

-Yo 27.

-¿Por qué te hiciste _freelance_? La vida ya es lo suficientemente dura como para encima complicarla aún más.

-Supongo que trabajo mejor siguiendo mis propios principios. No quiero que nadie me manipule y me diga de qué hablar y cómo contar una noticia para favorecer los ideales de una empresa.

-Yo no le he vendido muy principios a nadie –se defendió Alaric, sintiéndose ofendido.

-No he dicho que lo hayas hecho, solo que eres más propenso a acabar siendo manipulado que yo.

-Cuando un _freelance_ no tiene pan que llevarse a la boca, también vende sus ideales como el que más.

Después de esa pequeña disputa, ambos permanecieron en silencio hasta que dos hombres abrieron la puerta. Uno iba armado, mientras que el otro llevaba en la mano una especie de plato de metal que dejó en el suelo, entre ambos prisioneros.

Damon no esperó siquiera a que sus captores se fueran y extendió la mano derecha hacia el recipiente y tomó un puñado de ese arroz si apenas condimentos entre sus dedos y se lo llevó a la boca.

-¿A qué esperas? –le dijo a su compañero-. Come. No dejaran el plato aquí todo el día, así que más te vale comer rápido.

Alaric asintió y alzó la mano izquierda para tomar un poco, pero el americano le riñó antes de alcanzar la comida.

-La otra mano –le indicó el chico-. Comer con la izquierda es una ofensa para ellos, y no nos conviene enfadarles.

El arroz era tan seco e insípido como Alaric sospechaba, pero no sabía cuándo volvería a comer, por lo que intentó disfrutar de la comida.

Y, en eso estaba, cuando el recuerdo de algo hizo que le entrase la risa tonta.

-¿Qué pasa, británico? –preguntó Damon con una media sonrisa burlona, puesto que hacía mucho que no escuchaba la risa de nadie y eso le hacía sentirse menos desolado.

-Siempre había querido probar el cuscús. Ni por asomo imaginé que sería en estas condiciones…

-Pues espero que te guste, porque te vas a hartar de él. Por aquí es lo único que hay.

Los chicos estaban terminando su comida cuando Alaric decidió volver a sacar un tema de conversación:

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?

-Desde el 19 de agosto –respondió el chico haciendo esfuerzo por recordar esa fecha.

-Eso no puede ser, hoy es 7 de agosto.

Damon paró de comer en el acto y le dirigió una mirada significativa al hombre.

-¿De qué año? –exigió saber el chico.

-2014.

-Joder…

Por lo poco que Alaric había llegado a saber de Salvatore, sabía que este no se derrumbaba con facilidad. Por eso, el hombre que tenía en ese instante frente a él parecía más un completo desconocido que Damon. El chico tenía el rostro enterrado contra sus rodillas y sus manos agarraban la parte superior de su cabeza con fuerza.

-Damon… -le llamó en un susurro, sin saber muy bien qué decir para consolarle.

-Llevo un maldito año en este zulo de mierda.

-Ey, colega. Saldremos de esta.

-Tú puede que sí. Yo estoy acabado.

Si antes Saltzman había visto sus ojos apagados y fríos, ahora solo veía vacío en ellos. Una cosa era que el chico estuviese convencido de que nunca sería libre y otra muy diferente era tener la conformación de ello. Esa realidad era mucho más difícil de digerir.

Alaric, intentando distraer al chico, se lanzó a hacerle una pregunta que hacía tiempo que quería hacerle.

-¿Cómo se llama ella? –le preguntó Alaric al chico señalando el anillo que este llevaba en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda, intuyendo que sería de matrimonio.

La superstición del británico pareció ser acertada cuando vio cómo Damon volvía a cerrarse en banda.

-No voy a decírselo a nadie –prometió Alaric con total sinceridad-. Lo juro. Solo quiero entablar conversación, conocerte.

Damon se había acostumbrado tanto en este tiempo a desconfiar en las personas, que las constantes preguntas de Alaric le hacían sospechar y ponerse a la defensiva, y más aún cuando se trataba de proteger a su mujer. Pero el británico parecía tener buenas intenciones y el hecho de compartir celda con él en lugar de ser su carcelero decía mucho a su favor.

-Se llama Elena –respondió el chico en voz baja, con miedo a que lo oyese alguien más.

-¿Hace mucho que estáis juntos?

-Nos conocimos en la facultad, durante el primer año de carrera, y llevamos juntos desde entonces. Nos casamos hace tres años.

-¿También es periodista?

-Guionista de un programa de entretenimiento en la radio, pero iba a dejarlo. Este iba a ser mi último trabajo. Íbamos a reabrir el bar de sus padres. Pensamos que estaría bien cambiar la ruidosa Nueva York por un pequeño pueblecito como Mystic Falls. Un buen lugar donde criar a nuestro bebé… -dijo el chico esto último en un susurro, como si hubiese caído en la cuenta de algo-. Dios, el bebé… Elena estaba de tres meses cuando vine a Corvus… ¡Mierda! –gritó furioso mientras se ponía en pie para pegarle una patada al plato de arroz casi vacío, haciendo que este saliese disparado contra la pared y produjese mucho ruido al chocar.

No tardaron mucho en empezar a oírse voces provenientes del exterior, alterados por el ruido.

-Damon, ¡contrólate! –le gritó Alaric cuando este le pegó un puñetazo a la pared cargado de furia-. Así solo conseguirás que te maten.

-Me da igual, yo ya estoy muerto –dijo un Damon abatido, apoyando la espalda contra la pared y dejándose caer poco a poco hasta quedar sentado en el suelo-. Solo estoy atrasando lo inevitable.

Alaric iba a contradecirle, pero fue interrumpido por un grupo de unos cinco hombres armados que entraron en la celda gritando algo en árabe. No hacía falta conocer el idioma para darse cuenta de que estaban muy alterados.

Les hicieron poner las manos en alto y les apuntaban en la cabeza con las pistolas sin parar de gritar algo. Saltzman estaba muy nervioso e intentaba explicarles lo sucedido, pero ninguno parecía entender inglés. Por su parte, Damon no solo estaba callado, sino que además parecía estar muy tranquilo. Alaric le pilló mirando fijamente el arma de uno de los tipos que le apuntaban y temió que el chico cometiese alguna tontería.

-¡Damon, no hagas ninguna estupidez y explícales que no ha pasado nada!

El chico no solo le ignoró por completo, sino que además se atrevió a desafiar al soldado que tenía en frente y dio un paso firme hacia él.

-_¿Vas a matarme? _–le dijo Damon en árabe, haciendo uso de sus conocimientos de ese idioma, nivel que había alcanzado en la universidad y había perfeccionado en sus viajes a países árabes en conflicto-. _Pues hazlo ya, porque estoy cansado de esperar._

Al ver que el soldado dejaba de apuntar al chico, Alaric pensó que lo que le había dicho era una explicación del ruido y que se acabaría todo, pero comprobó que eso no era así cuando el tipo apuntó con su arma al propio Alaric.

-_Puede que le mate a él_ –desafió el soldado a Damon en francés.

-¿¡Pero qué coño le has dicho, tío!? –le gritó Alaric al americano, puesto que sí sabía algo de francés y había entendido lo que el tipo había dicho.

Damon no tenía intención alguna de involucrar a su compañero en sus problemas personales, por eso se vio obligado a dejar sus conflictos internos a un lado para ayudarle.

-_El británico se asustó al ver una rata y se puso a patalear como una chica _–explicó Damon en árabe, obligándose a mostrar una sonrisa burlona.

-_El 'señorito' no está acostumbrado a salir de palacio, ¿eh?_ –bromeó en el mismo idioma uno de los soldados, provocando la risa de todos.

Alaric suspiró de alivio cuando el cabecilla del grupo ordenó al resto bajar las armas.

-No más ruido –le advirtió el jefe a sus prisioneros-. No gustar ruido.

-Tranquilo, está todo controlado –aseguró Damon con voz seria.

Conformes, los rebeldes se fueron por donde habían venido.

-¿Qué ha sido todo eso?

-Te he salvado la vida –se limitó a responder Damon con tono de indiferencia.

-Y querías perder la tuya –le acusó el hombre y, como este no lo negaba, continuó hablando-. ¿Es que no piensas en tu familia?

-¡No hago más que pensar en ellos! No merecen seguir sufriendo por mí.

-¿Y crees morir lo arreglaría todo?

-Voy a morir aquí de todos modos, solo estaría terminando con su angustia.

-No sabes si vas a morir aquí. No puedes saberlo.

-Para ti es fácil decirlo, tu país te sacará de aquí.

-Igual que el tuyo –intentó animarle Alaric.

-Estados Unidos no negocia con terroristas –se limitó a contestar el chico.

Eso era cierto, hasta sus secuestradores lo sabían, por eso habían dicho que el americano moriría allí. Aunque incluso ellos tenían esperanzas de que Estados Unidos hiciese algo por intentar liberar a su ciudadano, de no ser así no le estarían manteniendo con vida después de tanto tiempo.

-Puede que no paguen tu rescate, pero hay posibilidades de que salgas de aquí.

-¿Te crees que esto es como _Iron Man_? –se burló Damon-. ¿Que tú, el famoso al que todo el mundo quiere, con ayuda de tu compañero de celda vamos a construir un súper robot que nos sacará de aquí? Porque ni siquiera eso me sería de ayuda. Te recuerdo que en la peli, el ayudante muere.

-Vaya, gracias por hacerme spoiler de la película, genio –le dijo Alaric cabreado por mostrar más interés por salvar la vida del chico que él mismo-. ¿Los americanos sois todos tan pesimistas o solo lo eres tú? Porque si es cosa tuya, no me extraña que no quieran sacarte de aquí…

Sin saber muy bien por qué, ese último comentario provocó la risa de ambos e hizo que se tranquilizasen un poco. Tanto estrés no era bueno. Debían mantener la mente fijada en una meta: volver a casa. Y, aunque Damon se empeñase en creer lo contrario, Alaric iba a asegurarse de que ambos regresasen.


	3. Capítulo 3

_03_

Pasaron días y días sin novedades, nadie entraba en la celda para algo más que para traerles el plato de arroz seco diario y algo de agua y limpiar el cubo donde Damon y Alaric se veían obligados a hacer sus necesidades. Ninguno de los prisioneros fue sacado para grabar un nuevo vídeo ni tomar una "ducha". No había noticias del exterior y eso preocupaba al británico, quien empezaba a sentir claustrofobia por estar tanto tiempo encerrado en aquella celda. El hombre no comprendía cómo su compañero había podido aguantar esta situación durante tanto tiempo, ni cómo podía seguir aguantándolo sin volverse loco.

-Relájate, Ric –le aconsejó el chico por enésima vez-. Agobiándote no solucionarás nada.

-¿Cómo lo soportas tú?

-Elena. Me aferro a la idea de que ella está a salvo, alejada de todo esto. Saber que está bien es lo único que me da fuerzas para seguir viviendo un día más.

-No tienes forma de saber si está bien.

-Nuestras familias cuidarán de ella –dijo Damon muy convencido-, la ayudarán con el bebé y la animarán a seguir adelante.

**0000**

Dos semanas después, el ruido de unas voces acercándose despertó a Alaric de un sobresalto. Su compañero de celda, una vez más, parecía estar despierto desde hacía mucho tiempo y el británico se preguntó si acaso dormía, pues nunca le había visto hacerlo.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando la puerta de la celda se abrió y tras ella apareció el líder de la organización, aquel con el que habló Saltzman el día que fue secuestrado, y un par de hombres armados haciendo las veces de escoltas.

-Británico, tu país pagar por ti –le informó el cabecilla del grupo a Alaric con una sonrisa, feliz de haber cobrado el alto precio del rescate-. Pronto tú partir.

Y, tras eso, los soldados volvieron a irse.

-Enhorabuena, reportero estrella –le felicitó su compañero con una sonrisa sincera-. Vuelves a casa.

Esa noticia debería alegrar al británico, al fin y al cabo era con lo que había estado soñando estas últimas semanas: ser libre. ¿Por qué no podía sonreír siquiera ante la idea de volver a su hogar?

-No es justo –se quejó el hombre, negando con la cabeza-, yo no tengo a nadie esperándome ahí fuera. Deberías ser tú quien saliese de aquí, no yo.

-No seas idiota, Ric. Te mereces salir de aquí tanto como yo.

-Pero…

-¿Te importaría hacer algo por mí? –le interrumpió Damon, intentando hacer el mejor uso posible del poco tiempo que les quedaba de conversación.

-Pide lo que quieras, colega.

-Cuando regreses a casa, ¿podrías ponerte en contacto con mi mujer?

-¿Qué quieres que le diga?

-Dile que la quiero. Dios… Dile que la quiero muchísimo. Dile que siento mucho no poder estar ahí con ella y el bebé. Y dile, por favor, que no tiene por qué seguir esperándome. Quiero que siga adelante con su vida. Me haría más llevadero esto si ella y el bebé no sufriesen esto conmigo.

Alaric asintió enérgicamente, mientras intentaba contener sus ganas de llorar, algo que también parecía estar haciendo su amigo. Parecía increíble que, a pesar de las circunstancias, Damon aún se esforzase por mantener sus sentimientos bajo control, ni que fuese soldado. Eso debía ser cosa de americanos, otra explicación no veía posible.

-Te prometo que se lo diré –le aseguró el hombre, quien había grabado a fuego en su memoria cada palabra que Damon le había dicho.

-Sé que lo harás –le dijo este, dedicándole una leve sonrisa.

-Aunque si la chica te quiere tanto como tú a ella, no nos hará caso en eso.

-Tú díselo, ¿vale?

La despedida se veía próxima cuando oyeron el inconfundible sonido de las pisadas de soldados dirigiéndose hacia ellos.

-Ponte protector solar antes de salir –bromeó Damon a modo de despedida-, ahí fuera da mucho el sol y llevas unas semanas disfrutando de los placeres de la sombra.

-Y tú no te hinches a cuscús, que vas a perder esta perfecta figura esquelética tan mona que tienes –le devolvió la burla Alaric, para luego ponerse más serio cuando oyó la cerradura de la puerta-. Esperaré el día en que nos reencontremos ahí fuera, amigo.

-Más te vale escribir un gran reportaje sobre esto.

-Lo escribiremos juntos.

Los soldados entraron y ordenaron a Ric a ponerse de rodillas con las manos en alto, para luego taparle la cabeza con una capucha. El hombre se dejó arrastrar hacia el exterior de aquella cueva.

Los secuestradores no perdieron tiempo en meterle en un camión y llevarle bien lejos de allí, seguramente rumbo al punto de encuentro con el político británico de turno que había sido asignado para recoger al reportero.

Después de un largo viaje en el que Alaric intentó memorizar cada movimiento realizado por el camión por si servía de ayuda para la búsqueda de su amigo, el vehículo paró finalmente. Uno de los soldados que acompañaba a Ric en el interior, le agarró del brazo con fuerza para bajarle y le hizo caminar.

Ante la orden de un tipo, alguien le quitó la capucha al prisionero y este tuvo que alzar un brazo para protegerse de la intensa luz del sol.

-Británico vivo –dijo el cabecilla de este grupo que Alaric no recordaba haber visto nunca-. ¿Ves?

-Lo veo, sí –asintió conforme un hombre con un acento británico muy marcado-. Gracias por cumplir el trato.

-Gracias por su dinero.

Los rebeldes soltaron a Saltzman y se fueron de allí de inmediato, apuntando con sus armas hacia los soldados británicos porque no se fiaban del todo de ellos.

-Mi nombre es Richard Lockwood –se presentó formalmente el político, estrechándole la mano-, subsecretario de Defensa británico. Es un consuelo verle sano y salvo, señor Saltzman.

-Ya, claro… -murmuró este sin ganas, pare luego dirigirse al capitán de la formación de soldados-. ¿A quién tengo que dirigirme para dar información sobre mis captores?

El capitán de ese grupo de soldados le lanzó una mirada significativa a Lockwood, esperando una orden.

-Ya habrá tiempo para eso luego, señor –le dijo con una sonrisa falsa el político.

-Los tipos que me han tenido secuestrado durante semanas tienen a un amigo mío. ¡Lleva más de un año pasando por un infierno! –gritó Alaric muy alterado-. ¿Sabes lo que es eso?

-No, no lo sé –admitió el hombre desconcertado-. Tampoco tenía conocimiento de que otro conciudadano británico estuviese preso con usted.

-Es americano.

-Pues, en ese caso, lamento decirle que no hay nada que el gobierno de Gran Bretaña pueda hacer por él.

Alaric sabía que le dirían eso, pero no esperaba que lo hiciesen con tanta frialdad.

-Si quiere –continuó hablando Lockwood al ver su cara de pocos amigos-, puedo hacer unas llamadas y ponerle en contacto con alguien de Estado Unidos para que le cuente todo cuanto sabe y ver si puede ayudar así en algo. Pero eso tendrá que esperar hasta que regresemos a nuestro país.

**0000**

Después de ser atendido por un equipo médico, haberse adecentado y haber comido algo, Alaric fue enviado a su país en avión. Nada más salir del aeropuerto, decenas de periodistas se pusieron a sacarle fotos como locos y le preguntaban cosas a voz en grito. Era tanto el ruido, que el hombre no entendió nada de lo que le dijeron.

Como era de esperar, el Primer ministro británico convocó una rueda de prensa para presumir ante el mundo que Gran Bretaña se preocupaba por sus ciudadanos y que habían liberado con éxito a un reconocido reportero. A Alaric se le ofreció lo oportunidad de hablar ante las cámaras y ganas no le faltaban, ya que quería contarle al mundo entero lo que estaba ocurriendo con su amigo, pero se contuvo porque había cierta persona que debía saber eso antes que cualquier otra. Por eso, cuando terminó la rueda de prensa y le preguntaron si había alguien con quien quería que se pusiesen en contacto, Ric no dudó en pedir el número de teléfono de Elena Salvatore.

* * *

**0000**

* * *

**Elena ya está apuntito de aparecer en acción, ¿cómo creéis que ha pasado este último año sin su marido? ¿Estará rota por dentro o habrá rehecho su vida? Se admiten apuestas.**

**SPOILER ALERT: os adelanto que Stefan anda de por medio, pero hasta qué nivel de implicación tiene con Elena es algo que tendréis que esperar para ver.**

**Muchas gracias por seguir la historia! :) **


	4. NOTA IMPORTANTE!

**POR FAVOR, LEED ESTO!**

**NOTA IMPORTANTE: con todo lo que está pasando en el Estado Islámico y con la reciente decapitación de varios rehenes periodistas, no me siento muy cómoda escribiendo este fic por el respeto y la empatía que siento por los familiares y las víctimas de estos actos crueles e inhumanos. Así que, creo que tal vez debería hacer una pausa en la publicación del fanfic y esperar a que esta horrible situación mejore. La verdad es que la sola idea de ponerme ahora a escribir sobre secuestros de personas en países en conflicto sin tener ni idea del verdadero tormento por el que pasan… No me salen las palabras, la verdad. Es muy duro. **

**Ahora mismo estoy en un conflicto moral: entre cumplir con vosotros como escritora de este fic y continuar publicándolo… O dejarlo a un lado por respeto. Como ya dije al empezar el fic, escribo esta historia desde el mayor respeto a los periodistas y demás personas que se juegan la vida en lugares como este y viven estas situaciones, pero no sé si seguir escribiendo sería lo correcto o no. Por un lado, sería una forma de dar un apoyo, de mostrar aquello por lo que viven y tratar con eso de concienciar –que al fin y al cabo también es uno de los deberes de cualquiera de nosotros como narradores de historias que somos, intentar dar lecciones de moralidad-; pero por otro lago tengo la sensación de que parece que me estoy tomando a broma la situación, que me lo tomo como si fuese un historia más que escribir/leer para pasar el rato.**

**Os pido, por favor, que me deis vuestra más sincera opinión. Si pensáis que lo mejor es dejar el fic por el momento o si queréis que lo continúe. La decisión os vuestra, ya digo que está casi terminado, solo tendría que completar un par de cosas. Así que… Decidme, ¿qué debería hacer? ¿Qué queréis que haga?**


	5. Capítulo 4

**Gracias por vuestras opiniones, me han ayudado a tomar una decisión sobre qué hacer con la historia.**

**He decidido continuar escribiendo el fic. Lo comencé con la intención de apoyar a los reporteros de guerra y mostrar la increíble labor que realizan, ya que arriesgan sus vidas para informar al mundo. Así que, en memoria de los periodistas fallecidos -no solo en el Estado Islámico sino en todo el mundo y en cualquier momento-, quiero hacer de este fic una narración de lo que podría ser perfectamente la historia de cualquier periodista de guerra. Tal vez así consiga que, al menos unos pocos, aprendemos a valorar de verdad su trabajo y su valentía.**

* * *

**0000**

* * *

_04_

Alaric estaba muy nervioso a la hora de llamar a Elena Salvatore. Para él era muy importante contactar con ella, debía cumplir la promesa que le había hecho a su amigo y debía hacerlo bien. Por eso, no podía darle a la chica el mensaje de Damon por teléfono, sino que tenía que reunirse con ella y hablar cara a cara. Pero claro, ¿qué le podía decir para que esta accediese a verse con él sin decirle el motivo siquiera de la cita?

-_¿Diga? _–dijo una voz femenina al otro lado de la línea telefónica.

-¿Elena Salvatore?

_-Sí, soy yo._

El británico tomó aire antes de hablar, aprovechando ese breve momento para pensar qué decir:

-Me llamo Alaric Saltzman y tengo un mensaje para ti que preferiría dártelo en persona.

_-Ah… Claro_ –murmuró ella claramente confusa-. _¿Cuándo y dónde podríamos quedar?_

-Vives en Nueva York, ¿no?

_-Sí, exacto._

-Mañana mismo puedo coger un vuelo hacia allí.

_-¿No se estaría tomando muchas molestias por mí, señor Saltzman?_

-Para nada. Se lo debo a un buen amigo.

Dejando a la chica desconcertada con esa extraña conversación, Alaric se dirigió hacia Lockwood para hacer que este cumpliese su promesa de llamar al Gobierno de Estados Unidos y le concertase una cita con ellos. Por mucho que insistiese en que era muy importante hablar con ellos, Alaric se tuvo que conformar con tener una reunión dentro de tres días.

**0000**

Tras haber visitado a los familiares más cercanos de sus difuntos compañeros que fueron con él a Corvus y darles el pésame, Alaric tomó un vuelo y se plantó en Nueva York, donde había quedado en reunirse con Elena en casa de esta.

Elena era una hermosa joven morena de cabello largo, cuyos ojos marrones tenían un brillo apagado y triste. Era menuda y se la veía demasiado delgada como para haber tenido un hijo recientemente. Por lo que Alaric pudo apreciar, la chica no parecía estar pasando por un buen momento, algo muy comprensible cuando su marido llevaba un año secuestrado en un país extranjero.

La joven le saludó cordialmente y le hizo pasar al salón. Mientras la seguía, Alaric vio que había muchas fotos del matrimonio y sonrió ampliamente al ver cómo su amigo parecía tan feliz. Le hizo gracias verle tan afeitadito y con el cabello tan corto, puesto que él le había conocido en una época muy diferente de su vida. Incluso sus ojos azules se veían más intensos en esas fotos. También se notaba el cambio en Elena, quien también se veía resplandeciente de felicidad en las fotos.

-Lamento haberle hecho tener que venir hasta mi casa –se disculpó ella sinceramente, con algo de nerviosismo-, pero no he podido encontrar niñera en tan poco tiempo.

-No hay problema –sonrió Alaric de forma cordial, aliviado también por saber que el bebé de su amigo llegó a nacer y que seguramente estaría sano.

Los dos tomaron asiento cuando ella lo propuso.

-Y bien, ¿qué es eso tan importante como para que el reportero más famoso de Gran Bretaña tenga que tomar un avión y presentarse en mi casa? –preguntó la chica, dedicándole brevemente esa media sonrisa burlona que a Alaric tanto le recordaba a alguien.

-Veo que se te ha pegado ese gesto de él.

Elena se puso seria al momento y se puso aún más nerviosa. No podía ser lo que ella estaba pensando, no podía estar refiriéndose a _él_.

-¿De quién?

-Damon.

-¿Le conocías? –preguntó ella con la voz temblorosa.

-Le conozco –le corrigió el hombre-. Supongo que habrás oído que fui secuestrado por un grupo terrorista en Corvus.

-Vivo pendiente de cada noticia que sale de ese lugar, sí.

-Damon fue mi compañero de celda mientras estuve allí.

-¿Hablas en serio? Porque si se trata de una broma de mal gusto, no tiene ninguna gracia.

-Es cierto, lo juro.

-¿Damon está vivo? –se atrevió a preguntar la chica con un hilo de voz, temerosa de recibir una respuesta negativa.

-Ahora se parece más al tipo de _Náufrago_ –intentó bromear Alaric para suavizar el ambiente-, pero sí, está vivo.

Alaric prefirió omitir el hecho de que su amigo parecía casi un esqueleto viviente de lo poco que comía, que tenía pesadillas durante el poco tiempo que lograba coger el sueño y, por supuesto, no le habló tampoco de que sabía que sus captores le torturaban aunque él en ningún momento le había hablado de ello. Las pesadillas de Damon no eran producto solo de estar encerrado bajo amenaza de muerte y tampoco se dolía de las costillas por nada. Pero claro, contarle esto a la chica no haría más que preocuparla más.

Elena, al oír que su marido estaba vivo, no pudo contener sus emociones por más tiempo y se echó a llorar de alegría. Que la chica supiese, hacía meses que los terroristas habían dejado de enviarle al gobierno de Estados Unidos vídeos para demostrar que Damon seguía vivo y ella se había temido lo peor.

Alaric, sin saber muy bien cómo actuar, hizo lo único que se le ocurrió en ese momento: abrazar a la chica para demostrarle así su apoyo.

-Gracias –dijo ella devolviéndole el abrazo-. Gracias por venir a decírmelo. Me estaba empezando a volver loca pensando en la posibilidad de haberle perdido.

-Él está bien –le aseguró el hombre-. Le prometí que, en cuanto regresase a casa, me pondría en contacto contigo. ¿Quieres oír lo que me pidió que te dijera?

Elena rompió el abrazo y se recolocó en el sofá para escuchar atentamente lo que el amigo de su marido tenía que decirle.

-Me pidió que te dijera que te quiere muchísimo y que lamenta no poder estar aquí contigo y con el bebé. En serio, no sabes lo mucho que le duele no haber estado cuando el bebé nació.

-Tengo cientos de fotos del bebé para enseñárselas cuando él vuelva –confesó ella con una tímida sonrisa-. No será lo mismo, pero es una forma de hacerle partícipe de aquellas cosas que han ocurrido en su ausencia.

"_¿Y ahora cómo le digo yo el resto?"_ se preguntó Alaric a sí mismo.

Parecía increíble que la chica se mostrase más positiva ante la posibilidad de que regresase su marido a casa que el propio Damon. Y eso que ella desconocía por completo aquello por lo que estaba pasando el chico.

-Hay algo más –le indicó el hombre-. Damon insistió mucho en ello, pero no creo que vaya a dar resultado.

-Dime qué es.

-Damon no cree que vaya a salir de allí nunca, y por eso quiere que sigas adelante con tu vida. Dice que no tienes por qué seguir esperándole, que le haría más llevadero su cautiverio si tú y el bebé no sufrís eso con él.

-La lleva clara si pretende que deje de luchar por él –dijo Elena con tanta decisión que hizo que a Ric se le escapase una sonrisa de satisfacción, pues la era la respuesta que esperaba-. ¿Es que no oyó mis votos matrimoniales? Siempre estaremos juntos, hasta el final.

-Ya le dije que no le dejarías y, si te sirve de consuelo, él tampoco lo cree.

**0000**

Elena llevó al periodista hacia su despacho, pero al pasar por la habitación del matrimonio, Ric le preguntó si podía ver al bebé y esta asintió. Alaric sonrió como bobo al ver al bebé y le prometió a la chica que haría lo que estuviese en sus manos para traer a Damon de vuelta a casa.

Finalmente, fueron al despecho de Elena y esta le mostró toda la información que había recopilado sobre los rebeldes corvuistas. Por lo visto, la chica dejó su trabajo en la radio cuando secuestraron a Damon y, desde entonces, no ha parado de reunirse con todo aquel que pudiese ayudarla. Actualmente, el grupo Reporteros Sin Fronteras era el mayor apoyo que tenía, pero estos tampoco podían hacer gran cosa por ella, ya que Corvus estaba demasiado descontrolado y era muy peligroso. Pero, al menos, hacían eco de la noticia del secuestro del periodista y presionaban a las instituciones gubernamentales para que trabajasen en la liberación del chico.

**0000**

Alaric se reunió con algunos de los altos cargos del ejército estadounidense en Washington DC y les contó todo lo que sabía sobre el lugar donde estaba secuestrado su amigo Damon. Estos tomaron notas y señalizaron localizaciones en un mapa del territorio.

-Coronel –interrumpió un hombre joven entrando en la sala-, han enviado otro vídeo.

-¿Es que no piensan parar nunca? –gruñó este no muy contento con esa información, para después dirigirse a su acompañante-. Lo siento, señor Saltzman, pero debo irme. Gracias por su información, nos es muy valiosa.

El Coronel se fue junto a su subordinado y, mientras se iba, Alaric le oyó murmurar:

-No tengo cuerpo para ver otro vídeo de esos…

El británico, intrigado por saber más sobre ese vídeo del que hablaban, intentó seguirles pero no había llegado ni a la puerta cuando un soldado le cortó el paso.

-Señor Saltzman, debo acompañarle hasta la salida.

Los militares que estaban allí, volvieron a darle las gracias por la valiosa información y se despidieron de él con cierta prisa.

Ric tenía demasiada experiencia tratando con políticos mentirosos como para saber que no estaban siendo del todo sinceros con él, que le ocultaban algo. Y es que, por mucho que les sirviese la información, realmente había poco que pudiesen hacer con esta. La localización de Damon seguía siendo un misterio y el lugar donde hicieron el intercambio de Alaric era demasiado extenso y poblado de montañas y demás escondrijos como para poder peinarlo todo sin arriesgarse a sufrir una emboscada con el peligro añadido de sufrir bajas o que los secuestradores matasen a Damon. El Gobierno de . hacía todo lo posible por manejar la situación, pero era un tema muy delicado y se arriesgaba demasiado como para adentrarse en un terreno peligroso con los ojos vendados por el desconocimiento.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos rumbo al exterior del edificio, a Alaric le pareció oír los gritos de dolor de alguien. El sonido estaba tan distorsionado que el hombre dedujo que se trataba del famoso vídeo del que hablaba el Coronel: un hombre siendo sometido a torturas. Automáticamente, el británico pensó en su amigo Damon, pero no había oído lo suficiente como para estar seguro. Tampoco es que nadie le fuese a confirmar o desmentir nada. Según Elena, hacía meses que no enviaban vídeos de Damon. Aunque tal vez eso no fuese del todo cierto. Poniéndose en la piel de los líderes del Gobierno de Estados Unidos y suponiendo que esos vídeos de tortura fuesen del reportero americano, Alaric no sabría si dejaría que la chica los viese. ¿Qué sentido tendría hacerle pasar por eso si esta no podía hacer nada para ayudar a su marido? Además de que solo conseguirían que se crease más presión sobre ellos por parte de los medios para intentar rescatar al periodista, proponiéndose incluso la posibilidad de pagar por su liberación. Y eso era algo que no se podía permitir bajo ningún concepto.

**0000**

A Alaric nada ni nadie le esperaba ni retenía en Londres. Era cierto que tenía su trabajo, pero podía permitirse el lujo de tomarse unas "vacaciones". Para él, encontrar a Damon era prioridad. Por esa razón, decidió regresar a Nueva York para ayudar a la mujer de su amigo en todo lo posible.

Iba a buscarse un piso de alquiler, pero ella insistió en ofrecerle una de las habitaciones de invitados de su piso, el cual era tan grande que ocupaba toda una planta del edificio.

Cuando Alaric le preguntó a la chica cómo había conocido a Damon, esta comenzó contándole cómo sus padres y su hermano Jeremy –de 15 años- murieron en un accidente de coche cuando ella tenía 18 años. Tras el verano del suceso, Elena ingresó en la Universidad de Nueva York con intención de alejarse lo máximo posible de su pueblo y de los trágicos recuerdos que le traían a la memoria.

La chica estudiaba Comunicación Audiovisual, mientras que Damon hacía Periodismo. Pese a ello, tenían algunas asignaturas compartidas. Elena reconoció que al principio no se llevaban nada bien, que él le parecía un chulo arrogante y mujeriego y el chico la veía como una niña pija. Pero, un buen día, les obligaron a hacer un trabajo de investigación juntos y ambos pudieron ver cómo era el otro en realidad. Desde aquel momento, se hicieron muy cercanos, inseparables más bien. Incluso se fueron a vivir juntos a las pocas semanas de ser novios oficialmente. Damon logró que Elena volviese a ilusionarse por la vida, que sonriese y fuese feliz. Y ella hizo lo mismo por él o, al menos, eso es lo que la chica esperaba haber hecho.

Mientras contaba la historia, Alaric fue testigo de lo mucho que Elena amaba a su marido, ya que al hablar de él se le veía un brillo en los ojos que no solía lucir nunca. Ese brillo era todo producto de la felicidad que Damon había llevado a su vida, del amor que se procesaban el uno al otro.

**0000**

En la otra habitación de invitados se quedaba a dormir el hermano de Damon, Stefan Salvatore, quien se mudó de Chicago a allí para ayudar a la chica con el bebé y hacer de punto de apoyo. Desde el primer momento, a Ric no le dio muy buena espina el chico porque le veía demasiado atento y cariñoso con Elena. Le daba la impresión incluso de que a Stefan le gustaba la chica y eso no le agradaba nada.

Alaric bajó un día a desayunar y vio a Elena abrazada a su cuñado, con el rostro enterrado en el pecho de este, quien le acariciaba el cabello de forma cariñosa y le susurraba cosas al oído que Ric no alcanzaba a oír. Al romper el abrazo, la chica le dedicó una tímida sonrisa a Stefan y este le acarició el rostro y le dio un beso tierno en la mejilla.

El británico carraspeó para hacer notar su presencia y estos actuaron como si no hubiese ocurrido nada.

Ahí fue cuando Ric empezó a sospechar y a ver cosas fuera de lo común. Pasaban los días y la cosa cada vez iba a más, ya que estos habían tomado confianza con el británico y se veían libres de actuar con total normalidad delante de él. Stefan llamó en más de una ocasión a Elena "_amor_" en presencia del periodista y ella actuó como si fuese algo habitual. Alaric no sabía si la chica era consciente de lo que su cuñado quería con ella, si le seguía el juego porque le gusta Stefan o si estaban liados y se lo estaban ocultando.

Una noche después de haber pasado varias horas fuera, Alaric regresó al piso y vio a Elena y Stefan saliendo de la habitación de este último cogidos de la mano. El chico llevaba un pantalón corto de pijama de color rojo burdeos e iba sin camiseta. Elena tenía puesta una camiseta negra que le quedaba bastante grande como para ser suya, además de que se notaba que era de hombre. A esto, le acompañaba unos shorts blancos de pijama. Elena, al ver al británico, soltó la mano de Stefan y le saludó con un tímido gesto de mano. El chico Salvatore, por su parte, le lanzó una dura mirada al recién llegado.

**0000**

En otra ocasión, Elena estaba con Ric en el cuarto del bebé. Él meció al bebé en sus brazos mientras le hacía carantoñas y a la chica se le escaparon un par de lágrimas al ver tal escena, ya que anhelaba con todas sus fuerzas ver algún día a su marido en esa situación.

-¿Qué ocurre, Elena? –le preguntó el hombre, limpiándole las lágrimas con una mano, mientras sostenía al bebé con el otro brazo.

-Nada, es solo que… Él debería estar aquí.

-Y lo estará, te lo prometo.

La chica le dedicó una leve sonrisa y, en respuesta, Ric le acarició la mejilla con ternura y le dio un beso en la frente. Stefan, que estaba apoyado en el umbral de la puerta en ese momento, fue testigo de esa muestra de cariño y no le sentó nada bien ver al periodista tan cercano a la joven.

**0000**

Un día, aprovechando que Elena estaba fuera paseando al bebé con su tía, Stefan fue directo a por el británico para pedirle explicaciones.

-¿Por qué narices sigues aquí, reportero estrella? –exigió saber el chico Salvatore, con cara de pocos amigos y haciendo uso del mote que Damon le puso una vez al hombre.

-Le prometí a tu hermano que cuidaría de su familia.

-Esa promesa se la hice yo cuando partió a esa mierda de viaje a Corvus. Tú solo le prometiste que le darías un mensaje a Elena. Y ya se lo has dado. Ahora vete.

-Tienes muchas ganas de quedarte a solas con ella, ¿eh?

Ante ese comentario, Stefan le miró confuso.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-No te hagas el tonto conmigo, ¿quieres? He visto cómo la miras, cómo aprovechas cualquier oportunidad para compartir abracitos con ella. Por no hablar de que os pillé saliendo de tu habitación el otro día…

-Tú no tienes ni la más remota idea de lo mal que lo está pasando Elena.

-Y tú estás aprovechando muy bien la situación, por lo que veo –le acusó el británico, haciendo rabiar al chico.

-No tienes ni puta idea de lo que estás hablando.

-Pues ilumíname, genio. ¿Qué ocurre realmente entre Elena y tú?

-Que te jodan… -gruñó el joven Salvatore antes de abandonar la sala, negándose a contestar a su pregunta.

* * *

**0000**

* * *

**He dejado el sexo del bebé y su nombre sin aclarar/mencionar para dejaros con la intriga un poco más. **

**Toca apuesta triple: **

**-¿Qué hay entre Stefan y Elena?**

**-¿El bebé de Damon y Elena es niño o niña?**

**-¿Cómo se llama el bebé? **


	6. Capítulo 5

_05_

Durante la estancia de Alaric en la celda en Corvus, ninguno de los dos rehenes había sufrido torturas ni malos tratos por parte de sus captores. Por ese motivo, Damon no quiso decirle al británico que eso era una anomalía allí y que los terroristas no eran tan pasivos como él creía.

En cuanto Ric fue liberado, las torturas regresaron a la _vida_ de Damon, quien sufría duras palizas constantemente o le cortaban superficialmente con cuchillos y dejaban que las heridas sanaran solas. A veces, le sumergían la cabeza en un barreño de agua y le tenían así hasta que apenas le quedaba aire en los pulmones o incluso le electrocutaban por pura diversión. Todo esto lo grababan y se lo enviaban a ., aunque el chico supuso que no se hacía público porque sino Alaric lo hubiese recordado y le hubiese comentado algo al respecto. Eso era lo único que le confortaba al periodista americano, pensar que ni su mujer ni el resto de su familia veía la tortura por la que pasaba, que vivían ajenos a esto.

Una noche, Damon estaba en su celda, tirado en el suelo intentando dormir, cuando escuchó mucho ruido en el exterior y voces gritando enfadadas. Cada vez se oían más cerca de él y el chico pensó que la hora de su muerte había llegado y, por extraño que pareciese, no tenía miedo.

La puerta se abrió bruscamente y, en la penumbra Damon solo alcanzó a ver cómo un par de hombres armados empujaban al interior de la celda a un hombre de pelo oscuro de unos treinta y pocos años vestido con uniforme militar. Nada más irse sus captores, este se puso a rechistar:

-Estúpidos terroristas… -se quejó el nuevo con un marcado acento británico-. Se han querido pasar de listos pensando que si han pagado el rescate de un reportero, pagarían mejor por un soldado.

-Por eso mi país no negocia con esta gente.

-Y por eso ambos vamos a pudrirnos en este maldito agujero.

-Mi anterior compañero de celda era más positivo –le recriminó en broma Damon.

-Y tenía motivos para ello, pero yo soy realista. ¿No me irás a decir que tú tienes esperanzas de salir de aquí?

-Sino paran de meter gente aquí, acabarán liberándonos por falta de _camas_ –bromeó el americano, provocando la risa de su compañero.

-Me has caído bien, tío. Soy Enzo.

-¿Sin apellido?

-Solo Enzo. Pero tú sí que tienes un apellido, ¿verdad, Damon Salvatore?

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

-Tu chica lleva todo un año buscándote sin descanso –le aseguró el soldado-. Tu geta ha salido en los periódicos de medio mundo. Y no solo eso, también en televisión y radio hablan de ti.

"Además, tu amigo Salzmann ha hecho un reportaje buenísimo sobre la situación de Corvus, de los peligros que corre la población civil y de la dura vida de un reportero de guerra. Eres como una estrella de cine ahora.

-Le pedí a Ric que le dijese a Elena que tenía que continuar adelante con su vida, no que renunciara a ella por mí.

-¿Qué esperabas que hiciera la madre de tu crío sino luchar por tu libertad?

-¿Sabes algo sobre el bebé? –se interesó el chico, poniéndose hasta nervioso por la posibilidad de conocer algo de su bebé.

-Alaric hizo un reportaje especial sobre tu cautiverio y puso alguna foto del niño.

-¿Es un niño? –sonrió ampliamente Damon, muy emocionado con esa simple información.

-¿No lo sabías? Bueno, entonces tampoco sabrás cómo se llama, ¿no?

-Como sepas su nombre, vas a hacerme el prisionero más feliz de todo Corvus.

-Pues ya puedes empezar a dar saltos de alegría porque el crío se llama Ian Damon Salvatore. Tiene los ojos azules y el cabello oscuro. Eso sí, tenemos la suerte de que ha heredado la belleza de su madre.

-¡Ey, que estás hablando de mi mujer! –le riñó el americano a modo de broma, sin parar de sonreír como un tonto al imaginar la carita de su pequeño Ian.

El chico no recordaba haber estado tan feliz desde… Bueno, la última vez que estuvo tan feliz fue cuando Elena le dijo que iban a ser padres.

-¿Por qué sigues con vida? –se interesó Enzo tras un rato en silencio, acabando de golpe con ese momento de felicidad de su compañero-. No me malinterpretes, me alegra que lo estés, pero hasta estos terroristas saben que no van a pagar tu rescate. ¿Por qué te dejan vivir entonces?

-Supongo que tengo mucho carisma –dijo el chico con una sonrisa burlona, para luego ponerse serio-. Se me dan bien los idiomas, soy algo así como su intérprete.

-¿Y te pagan bien por eso?

-Un incómodo suelo donde dormir, un servicio cerca –dijo Damon siguiéndole la broma, señalando el cubo que estaba situado lo más lejano posible a ellos, ahí donde hacían sus necesidades y que apestaba sobremanera sin importar que estuviese lleno o vacío-, un plato de arroz seco al día y la posibilidad de tomar un "baño" un par de veces por semana. A veces incluso eléctrico.

Enzo comprendió con eso que el chico era torturado por sus captores y no le extrañó nada, ya que había oído rumores de lo que los corvuistas le hacían a los rehenes. Como el ambiente había decaído y se había convertido en algo muy sombrío, el británico hizo gala de su humor negro para intentar animar a su compañero:

-Conozco becarios que cobran menos.

-Sí, la verdad es que podría estar peor –afirmó Damon con voz todavía algo apagada.

-Y tanto, podrías estar muerto.

-Tú sí que sabes levantarle el ánimo a la gente, ¿eh?

-Solo digo que no estás tan jodido, dentro de lo que cabe –terminó diciendo Enzo, rodando los ojos con sarcasmo-. Sobreviviremos a esto, ya lo verás.

**0000**

**Mientras tanto, en Nueva York…. **

La tensión entre Alaric y Stefan era cada vez más palpable. Elena intentaba por todos los medios que se llevaran bien, pero como no sabía el motivo de su disputa, no podía hacer nada para solucionar el problema.

Un día, los dos hombres entraron en casa tras haber ido a dar un paseo al bebé por el parque. Ambos estaban discutiendo sobre la ruta que debían haber tomado, pues ya protestaban por cualquier tontería, cuando enmudecieron en el acto al escuchar a Elena en la cocina hablando con alguien. Ambos se apresuraron a ir hasta allí y Alaric se quedó perplejo al ver a Elena abrazada a un apuesto, y para él desconocido, chico de unos veintimuchos años.

-Lo sé, amor –le susurró él al oído mientras le acariciaba la espalda-. Yo también te he echado de menos.

Al separarse, ella le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla. Hasta ese momento, estos no se habían dado cuenta de la presencia de los recién llegados.

-Cuánto tiempo sin verte, Stefan –le dijo el hombre al chico Salvatore fingiendo reproche en su voz.

-¡Nik! –celebró él con entusiasmo, corriendo a abrazarle-. Te he extrañado mucho.

Klaus sonrió ampliamente y le estrechó más contra sí antes de romper el abrazo para mirarle a la cara.

-Y yo también a ti, mi amor –murmuró él justo antes de unir sus labios en un romántico beso.

Alaric comprendió en ese momento que se había comportado como un capullo con el joven Salvatore. Stefan había abandonado sus estudios en la universidad, dejando de lado incluso a su pareja, para cuidar de la familia de su hermano Damon. El hombre se sintió fatal por haber pensado mal de sus intenciones y supo que le debía una disculpa.

-¿Y este tipo quién es? –preguntó Klaus, refiriéndose a Saltzman.

-Es un paisano tuyo –le explicó su novio-. Alaric es amigo de Damon.

-Genial, los amigos de mi cuñado también son mis amigos –sonrió el chico, tendiéndole una mano al británico-. Soy Niklaus Mikaelson, el novio de Stefan.

-Alaric Saltzman –sonrió él estrechándole la mano con energía-. Un placer conocerte.

Pese a que Alaric ya no tenía nada en contra de Stefan, a este último seguía sin gustarle el británico. Había visto su alivio al saber que él era gay y lo interpretó como una alegría por quitarse a la competencia de encima.

-Es fantástico que hayas venido, Klaus –le sonrió Stefan a su novio-, mañana íbamos a organizar una cena familiar.

Ric vio cómo la alegría de Elena decayó al oír eso de "_cena familiar_" y le rodeó los hombros con un brazo a modo de apoyo, algo que no le gustó ni un pelo al cuñado de la chica.

-¿Sí? –se interesó Klaus-. ¿Va a venir Jenna también?

-Pues claro que sí, esa no se pierde ni una fiesta –respondió Stefan con tono divertido-. Y menos si hay barra libre de alcohol.

-¡Hey! –le riñó su cuñada, sonriendo levemente por la broma de este-. No te metas con mi tía así.

Stefan fue testigo de cómo los ojos de Saltzman se iluminaron ante la mención de Jenna y tuvo que reconocer que le pareció algo muy curioso.

**0000**

Esa noche, los tres chicos estaban sentados en los sofás del salón viendo la televisión charlando entretenidamente cuando Elena entró en la sala vestida con una camisa negra que le quedaba grande y unos shorts de pijama rojos. La chica lleva al pequeño Ian en sus brazos, a quien mecía para que se quedase dormido. Cuando Elena se sentía mal, aferrarse a su hijo era lo único que le ayudaba a seguir adelante. Ella sabía que sino tuviese a Ian consigo, hubiese tirado la toalla hace mucho tiempo. Ahora tenía que ser fuerte por él.

-¿Otra vez poniéndote una camisa de Damon? –se quejó su cuñado, preocupado porque la chica se solía poner la ropa de su hermano cuando estaba triste, algo que pasaba con frecuencia.

-Déjala hacer lo que quiera –intervino Klaus, haciendo un hueco con el sofá para que la chica se sentara a su lado y después rodeándole los hombros con un brazo para abrazarla-, hoy está un poco tristona.

Ante ese comentario, todos se quedaron callados. Las últimas noticias que llegaban de Corvus no eran nada buenas. El conflicto armado estaba más en alza que nunca, pues se producían ataques, bombardeos y asesinatos casi a diario. Para colmo, el gobierno británico se había negado a pagar el rescate del soldado que fue secuestrado hacía unos días por los mismos que tenían a Damon. Nada se había vuelto a saber del hombre desde entonces y todo apuntaba a que le habrían matado, lo cual tampoco daba mucha calma a los familiares de Damon. Si habían matado a un prisionero de hace poco más de una semana por no conseguir intercambiarlo por dinero, Damon -que lo tenían desde hacía mucho más tiempo- podría haber corrido la misma suerte.

-Cuando Damon regrese no va a tener qué ponerse –dijo Stefan con un tono divertido para intentar relajar el ambiente y alejar la mente de todos de la idea de que el chico podría haber muerto.

-Cuando Damon regrese –continuó Klaus con el mismo tono que su novio-, no va a tener que preocuparse por la ropa en un tiempo. No va a salir de la habitación en días, ¿verdad, Lena?

La chica se ruborizó por ese comentario y la pareja de gays rió divertida al verla tan vergonzosa. A partir de ahí, la alegría volvió a ellos o, al menos, los tres hombres así lo hacían parecer para que Elena dejase de comerse la cabeza sobre cómo estaría su marido en ese momento o si siquiera estaría vivo.

**0000**

Las sospechas de Stefan sobre que al periodista británico le gusta Jenna se confirmaron cuando, durante la cena, le pilló mirando embobado a Jenna e incluso le parecía verle tontear con ella. Fuera lo que fuera sintiese Ric por la mujer Sommers, parecía ser mutuo. Al parecer, Alaric decía la verdad, solo estaba allí para cuidar a la familia de su amigo. El chico Salvatore reconoció así que le debía una disculpa al hombre, ya que después de lo bien que se había portado con los suyos, él no le había tratado como se merecía.

**0000**

Después de la cena, Alaric aprovechó que el chico Salvatore estaba solo en la terraza para ir a hablar con él.

-Creo que te debo una disculpa –dijo el británico-. Te juzgué mal al pensar que estabas intentando aprovecharte de la situación por la que está pasando Elena para ligar con ella. Ahora sé que solo estabas siendo un buen hermano que solo quería cuidar de su familia. Lo siento.

-La verdad es que soy demasiado cariñoso con ella en público –reconoció el chico-. No es la primera vez que alguien piensa que tenemos algo. Y que la llame "_amor_" tampoco es que ayude mucho. Pero es algo que se me ha pegado de mi novio –sonrió como un bobo enamorado antes de continuar hablando-. Además, yo también te debo una disculpa.

-Esto va a ser bueno… –sonrió burlón el hombre.

-Me puse tan sobreprotector con Elena porque pensé que querías algo con ella.

-¿Qué? –flipó Alaric, abriendo mucho los ojos-. Yo jamás…

-Lo sé –le interrumpió el chico-. Querías alejar a los buitres de la mujer de tu amigo, ahora lo comprendo. Y, en el fondo, te lo agradezco. Eso significa que me serás de ayuda para continuar con esa misión hasta que Damon regrese a casa.

Ambos rieron divertidos por ese comentario. Por lo visto, Stefan se había pasado todo un año apartando a los tíos que se acercaban a su cuñada, algo que no era del todo necesario, ya que Elena estaba tan enamorada de Damon que esos buitres –como los había llamado Stefan- no tenían nada que hacer con ella.

-¿Crees que Damon sigue con vida? –se atrevió a preguntar Stefan tras un momento en silencio.

-Tu hermano es todo un luchador, estoy convencido de que así es.

-Nunca volverá a casa, ¿verdad?

-Eso no lo sabemos –intentó consolarlo Alaric-. Nadie puede saberlo. Solo podemos esperar.

-¿El qué? ¿Un milagro?

-Nada de eso. Más bien estaba pensando en que tu país y el mío se alíen contra un enemigo común y envíen una unidad para rescatarlo, que le traigan de vuelta a casa con los suyos.


	7. Capítulo 6

_06_

Enzo también acabó sufriendo las mismas torturas que Damon y también fueron grabadas. El británico, como buen soldado que era, aguantó en todo momento el tipo lo mejor que pudo. El ambiente se estaba poniendo más tenso por momentos y los rehenes cada vez veían más improbable la idea de sobrevivir por mucho más tiempo allí.

Las esperanzas se acabaron para ellos del todo cuando los terroristas le dijeron a Enzo que su país se había negado a pagar por él y que pronto grabarían un vídeo mucho más entretenido para su país, insinuando que sería el de su ejecución. También dijeron que era hora de deshacerse del americano, por lo que ambos rehenes tenían firmada su inminente sentencia de muerte.

Ellos eran incapaces de dormir por más de un par de horas seguidas, con miedo a que en cualquier momento pudiesen entrar para matarlos e hiciesen pública su decapitación.

**0000**

Un día, escucharon muchos gritos, disparos y sonidos que Enzo creía que eran de helicópteros. De repente, el ruido, tal y como vino, se fue y se hizo un gélido silencio.

Damon estaba nervioso porque no sabía que estaba ocurriendo, mientras que su compañero sonrió ampliamente al ver próxima su liberación.

La puerta de la celda se abrió con un fuerte golpe y tras ella entró un equipo de asalto compuesto por soldados británicos y americanos. Los soldados les preguntaron si podían caminar y, al obtener una respuesta afirmativa, se apresuraron a sacarles de allí.

Al pasar junto a los cadáveres de sus captores, Damon se quedó paralizado mirándolos, ya que no podía creer que al fin se hubiese librado de ellos. Enzo, al verle rezagado, le agarró del brazo para tirar de él. Debían alejarse rápidamente, ya que el peligro aún no había terminado.

-Un periodista muerto no cuenta una noticia –le dijo Enzo para animar al chico-. Y tú, amigo mío, no vas a morir porque tienes una gran noticia que contar. Así que, vamos. Esta pesadilla terminará pronto y estarás en casa con tu familia antes de que te des cuenta.

**0000**

Los soldados metieron a los liberados en un vehículo militar blindado y con escoltas y se los llevaron a un país cercano a Corvus y aliado de Estados Unidos, pues era allí el lugar desde el que habían dirigido todo el operativo de rescate.

Damon se sintió algo incómodo al principio al estar rodeado de tanta gente y en un espacio tan amplio, ya que se había pasado algo más de un año encerrado en una mini celda y estar de nuevo en un lugar así se le antojaba extraño.

Después de que los dos rehenes liberados se diesen una buena ducha desinfectante, les vieron un equipo médico que les curó las heridas y realizó análisis de sangre y demás para comprobar que estaban sanos. Estas pruebas se analizaron en un tiempo récord –las de Damon en especial, por ser el que más tiempo había estado retenido- porque le dieron máxima prioridad, ya que querían asegurarse de que estaban en buen estado.

Mientras se realizaban estos análisis, cada uno de ellos habló con un psicólogo. A Damon nunca le habían agradado los psicólogos, pero entendía que tenía que hablar con él y pensó que tal vez incluso le fuese de ayuda.

-Una experiencia como la que acabas de sufrir puede haber sido muy frustrante, ¿cómo te sientes?

-Aliviado –explicó el chico-. Aliviado de que haya terminado todo. Y feliz.

-¿Feliz por qué?

-Porque voy a volver a casa, con mi mujer y mi familia. Estoy feliz porque al fin voy a conocer a mi hijo.

-Eso está bien –asintió el psicólogo con la cabeza-. Está muy bien.

Después de eso, el psicólogo le estuvo haciendo preguntas sobre sus captores y su experiencia con ellos. El chico le habló de las condiciones en las que se encontraba en la celda y de las torturas a las que fue sometido.

-Cuando vi sus cadáveres –le contó Damon aún afectado por esa escena que presenció-, me sentí... Creo que "_en paz_" sería la definición exacta. Los demonios que aparecían en mis sueños, los que torturaban tanto mi cuerpo como mi mente, están muertos y nunca más volverán a hacerme daño.

El psicólogo asintió con la cabeza conforme y, tras realizar varias preguntas más, llegó a la conclusión de que no había de qué preocuparse. El chico tenía su pequeño trauma de la experiencia, algo muy normal y comprensible, pero estaba convencido de que regresar con sus seres queridos sería mejor ayuda contra eso que cualquier psicólogo o medicamento del mundo.

**0000**

Tras su charla con el psicólogo, Damon al fin pudo cortarse el pelo y afeitarse la barba. Aunque se alegraba enormemente de eso, lo mejor para él fue cuando le dijeron que podía realizar una llamada. El chico estaba tan emocionado ante esa idea y estaba tan nervioso por poder hablar con los suyos, que incluso llegó a tener problemas para marcar el número de teléfono de casa.

-_¿Diga?_

-Qué ganas tenía de escuchar esa preciosa voz –sonrió él ampliamente al escuchar la voz de su mujer.

_-¡Damon!_ –se emocionó ella al oírle.

-Hola, cariño.

-_Dios mío, Damon...Tenía tanto miedo de que te hubiese pasado algo…_

-Estoy bien, Lena –la quiso tranquilizar el chico.

-_Cuando oí lo del rescate, no podía creerlo. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Estás bien? ¿Cuándo vuelves a casa?_ –preguntó ella rápidamente, quien necesitaba conocer esa información con urgencia para que su corazón volviese a latir una vez más, ahora que tendría de vuelta a su marido.

-No te preocupes, un médico me ha hecho pruebas y todo, estoy bien.

_-¿Cuándo vuelves a casa?_ –volvió a preguntar la chica, ahora más tranquila al saber que él estaba bien.

-Dicen que mañana.

-_Te echo tanto de menos…_-suspiró Elena, quien ansiaba tenerle ya de nuevo con ella.

-Y yo a ti, mi amor. No sabes las ganas que tengo de verte. Y estoy deseando conocer al pequeño Ian.

-_¿Cómo sabes su nombre? _–preguntó ella curiosa, a la par que feliz ante la idea de poder llegar a ver al pequeño en brazos de su papá, algo que empezaba a creer que no iría a ocurrir jamás.

-Mi último compañero de celda me dijo que en el reportaje de Ric sobre Corvus salían un par de fotos del niño –explicó él con una sonrisa en sus labios, sonrisa que se amplió al decir una frase más-. También me dijo que no habías parado de buscarme.

-_Nunca me rendiré contigo. Siempre juntos, ¿recuerdas?_

-Te quiero tanto, Elena…

-_Tanto como yo te quiero a ti, Damon._

Cortando con brusquedad el momento, un técnico de sonido le hizo señas a Damon para que terminase ya la conversación.

-Tengo que colgar ya, Lena. Al parecer andamos tan cortos de presupuesto que las llamadas internacionales tienen que ser _express_ –explicó él intentando bromear pero incapaz de ocultar la rabia que le daba terminar la conversación.

-_No te preocupes, cariño. A partir de mañana vas a tener tiempo de sobra para hartarte de mí._

-Nunca me hartaría de ti. Y me aseguraré de que tú tampoco de mí.

-¡Conferencia en cinco minutos! –anunció una voz malhumorada, dirigiéndose a todos los presentes en la sala.

-Pon la tele, _babe_. Tu chico va a salir por ella –dijo él como si presumiese de eso-. Por cierto, que conste que me he puesto guapo solo para ti.

-_Te creo_ –aseguró su mujer, soltando una leve risita de pura felicidad.

-Hasta mañana, Elena.

-_Hasta pronto, mi amor._

Por muy buenas intenciones que habían tenido el gobierno de Estados Unidos y Reino Unido para organizar la operación de rescate, la política era la política y ambos países querían llevarse el mérito de esta victoriosa operación. Por eso, como los británicos y los americanos no lograron ponerse de acuerdo con dónde hacer la conferencia sobre la liberación de los rehenes, al final la acabaron haciendo allí mismo.

Mientras tanto, en Nueva York, toda la familia de Damon y amigos de este, visionaron la conferencia de prensa desde sus televisores con ilusión, lágrimas de alegría y muchas ganas de tener de vuelta al chico, de abrazarle y acabar al fin con ese sufrimiento por el que habían pasado todos durante casi un año y medio.

* * *

**0000**

* * *

**Pronto subiré el séptimo y último capítulo del fic ;)**


	8. Capítulo 7

_07_

Enzo decidió quedarse con sus compañeros soldados para seguir en el frente de la lucha contra los terroristas de Corvus, por lo que la despedida con Damon era inminente. Ambos se despidieron con un fuerte abrazo, quedando en seguir manteniendo el contacto entre ellos y en salir algún día a tomar una copa juntos para que el americano le presentase a Enzo a su familia. Después de eso, Damon se subió a un avión militar rumbo a Estado Unidos.

Una vez aterrizaron en Washington, el chico recibió la bienvenida de altos cargos del ejército y del presidente del Gobierno, a quien estrechó la mano ante una decena de periodistas y cámaras. Tras un par de horas allí, Damon tomó un vuelo comercial, escoltado ahora solo por un par de soldados, que le llevaría a Nueva York.

Aterrizó en el aeropuerto, donde había muchas caras conocidas esperándole, pero él solo tenía ojos para una: Elena. El chico no dudó ni un segundo en corre hacia ella y esta hizo lo mismo, encontrándose ambos a medio camino y fundiéndose en un abrazo. Al separarse, la pareja se dio un intenso beso que solo se detuvo para tomar aire.

-Veo que me has echado de menos, ¿eh? –sonrió él ampliamente, juntando sus frentes.

-No vuelvas a dejarme –le dijo ella en una súplica-. Nunca más.

-Lo prometo.

Elena le acarició el rostro a modo de reconocimiento y sonrió feliz.

-Estás mucho mejor así, el look secuestrado tipo casual no te pegaba nada.

-Creía que yo a ti te gustaba de cualquier forma.

-Eso es cierto –dijo ella antes de robarle un corto beso-. Muy cierto.

-Te quiero, _babe_ –le susurró él contra sus labios.

-Yo también te quiero, Damon. Muchísimo.

La pareja volvió a besarse, siendo interrumpidos minutos después por un carraspeo muy familiar.

-Oh, vamos –se quejó una voz masculina en tono divertido-, yo también quiero mi "momento Damon".

El chico de ojos azules rió divertido por ese comentario y no dudó en ir a darle un fuerte abrazo a su hermano.

-Gracias por cuidar de mi familia –le dijo Damon sinceramente.

-También es mi familia –respondió este con una sonrisa-, ¿cómo no iba a cuidar de ellos?

Al romper el abrazo, Damon revolvió el cabello de su hermano como solía hacer cuando eran críos y rió cuando este se quejó. Después de eso, el chico de cabello oscuro fue hacia Jenna y le dio un cariñoso beso en la mejilla.

-No puedo creer que estés de vuelta –dijo ella aún incrédula.

-Y yo no puedo creer que este siga por aquí –respondió Damon divertido, señalando de forma acusadora a Alaric, quien estaba entre ellos.

-No pensarías que te ibas a librar de mí tan fácilmente, ¿verdad? –sonrió alegremente el británico, quien no dudó en abrazar a su amigo-. Es bueno volver a verte.

Una vez saludado a todos los presentes, Damon no tardó ni un segundo en regresar con su mujer y rodear sus hombros con un brazo. Esta recostó la cabeza contra su pecho y se abrazó a él con fuerza. El chico le dio un beso en la coronilla y poco después ella alzó la cabeza para hablarle al oído en un susurro:

-Vamos a casa, estoy impaciente por presentarte a alguien.

Elena no había llevado a su hijo allí porque había mucha prensa fuera y no quería que les atosigasen. Su marido, sabiendo que hablaba de Ian, se mostró más que impaciente por abandonar el lugar e ir a casa para conocer a su pequeño.

Alaric y Jenna se despidieron de ellos y se fueron con intención de dejarle intimidad al matrimonio, quedando para almorzar al día siguiente con ellos para celebrar el regreso de Damon.

Stefan era quien había llevado a Elena al aeropuerto con su coche, por lo que fue el encargado de llevarles de regreso a casa. Además de eso, tenía que recoger a su novio Klaus, quien se había quedado al cuidado del bebé.

Al subir al coche, Damon y Elena se sentaron en la parte trasera del coche, donde se abrazaron e intercambiaron dulces besos y caricias, sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos y sonreír felizmente por volver a estar entre los brazos del otro.

-Así que Ric tiene algo con tu tía Jenna, ¿eh? –le dijo Damon a su mujer con un tono alegre, mientras jugada con el cabello de esta.

-¿Cómo lo has sabido? –preguntó la chica extrañada, ya que ella no le había contado nada.

-Soy muy buen observador.

-Bueno, aún están empezando –le informó ella-. Pero parecen ir muy en serio.

-Muy alegro mucho por ellos. Ric es un buen tipo y tu tía se merecía encontrar a alguien como él con quien compartir su vida.

**0000**

Ya en casa, Elena le pidió a su marido que esperase un momento en el salón, le dio un rápido beso en los labios y se dirigió hacia las habitaciones.

Los chicos Salvatore se quedaron abajo esperando, hasta que Klaus bajó y fue directo a recibir a Damon con un abrazo sincero.

-Bienvenido de nuevo a casa –le dijo el británico con una sonrisa radiante de felicidad.

-Gracias, Nik –le agradeció de corazón su cuñado.

Stefan, que se había quedado embobado mirando esa escena tan familiar, carraspeó para intervenir:

-Yo también estoy aquí, ¿eh? –se quejó fingiendo enojo con su novio por no haberle saludado.

-No te me pongas celoso, amor –sonrió Klaus, robándole un beso en los labios.

La pareja se despidió de Damon, quedando con verse más tarde, y se fueron para dejarle al chico a solas con su familia.

Elena no tardó en regresar junto a él, llevando un bebé ya bastante crecidito entre sus brazos.

-Damon, te presento a Ian Damon Salvatore –dijo ella con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios, caminando hacia el chico-. Ian, saluda a tu papá –añadió tomando una de las manitas del pequeño y agitándola levemente haciendo un gesto de saludo.

Damon se quedó embobado al ver por primera vez a su hijo. Como estaba muy nervioso, solo se atrevió a acariciarle al peque la cabecita con un cuidado extremo y a darle un dulce beso en la frente.

-¿Quieres cogerlo? –le propuso su mujer.

-No sé si…

-Tranquilo, es fácil.

Damon siguió las indicaciones de Elena para sostener al pequeño, se mostró torpe al principio al cogerlo entre sus brazos, con miedo a hacerle daño; pero pronto se relajó y se puso incluso a hablarle y a poner caras divertidas para hacerle reír. La chica sonrió tontamente, embobada al ver a tal escena entre su marido y su hijo.

**0000**

Por la noche, la pareja se estaba comiendo a besos en su habitación. Cuando Elena le quitó la camiseta a su marido, vio que tenía el pecho cubierto de moratones y cicatrices, algunas incluso parecían ser recientes y otras parecían ser de cortes con cuchillos. Estaba tan delgado que se le marcaban las costillas. Damon, quien no quería que ella se martirizase más por él, le alzó la barbilla para robarle un beso y retomar así la misión de desvestirse. Ya en la cama, acariciaron sus cuerpos con deseo y mucho amor.

-Por casualidad no nos quedaran algún condón que no esté caducado, ¿no?

-¿Te preocupa dejarme embarazada, señor Salvatore? –murmuró ella contra sus labios, acariciándole el rostro con cariño-. Porque a mí no me importaría tener otro _mini_ Damon.

-Nuestro próximo bebé será niña.

-Solo hay una manera de comprobarlo…

Él sonrió y volvieron a besarse, retomando así su juego de caricias. Damon quería hacerle el amor con tranquilidad, pero era muy consciente de que él no podría aguantar mucho. Al entrar en ella, Damon confirmó su sospecha de que Elena no había estado con ningún otro hombre después de él y no sabía si sentirse agradecido por su fidelidad o apenado por haberle robado a la chica un año de su vida.

Elena, por su parte, se dejó llevar por el momento y ayudó a su marido a intentar sincronizar sus clímax, ya que sabía que él se sentiría muy mal si ella no alcanzaba el suyo. Por suerte para ambos, Elena alcanzó su liberación pronto, pues también llevaba mucho tiempo ansiando estar con él de esa forma y estaba muy receptiva a su toque. Damon pudo así dejarse llevar por su propia liberación, profiriendo un fuerte gruñido contra el cuello de su mujer al derramarse dentro de ella.

Elena se abrazó con fuera a su cuerpo y Damon, incapaz de controlar sus emociones, se derrumbó y se echó a llorar como un niño pequeño por todo lo que había pasado este último año y medio. Elena rara vez había visto a su marido llorar, por lo que esto era otra confirmación de lo mal que lo había pasado Damon durante su cautiverio. La chica se dedicó a susurrarle palabras tranquilizadoras al oído y a acariciarle el cabello con cariño para mostrarle su apoyo. Le dejó llorar porque sabía que sería bueno para él desahogarse.

Cuando estuvo más relajado, Damon se quitó de encima de ella para no aplastarla y se abrazaron de lado. El chico ocultó su rostro en el pecho de su mujer y continuó sollozando hasta caer dormido debido al cansancio físico y mental.

**0000**

Elena se despertó un par de horas después al oír unos leves sollozos. Al abrir los ojos se encontró con que su marido estaba sentado en una mecedora con el pequeño Ian en brazos.

-Damon, ¿estás llorando? –se preocupó ella, incorporándose en la cama de inmediato.

-No es nada –la intentó tranquilizar él, levantándose de la mecedora para ir a sentarse junto a la chica en la cama-. Es solo que…

-Dime, cariño –le animó Elena a hablar, limpiándole las lágrimas con los dedos pulgares a la vez que le acariciaba el rostro.

-Ha pasado tanto tiempo… Creí que nunca volvería a verte, que nunca conocería a nuestro pequeño –dijo el chico esto último dirigiendo una mirada al bebé que dormía plácidamente entre sus brazos-. Iba a morir allí, pero por una extraña razón he conseguido volver a casa, con vosotros.

-Nunca perdí la esperanza de que volvieses.

-Estuve apunto de cometer una estupidez –confesó él con un hilo de voz, sintiéndose muy culpaba por ello-. Desafié a un tipo a que me disparase. Ric me acababa de decir el tiempo que llevaba allí y la sola idea de haberte hecho pasar por toda esta angustia durante tanto tiempo me hizo querer morir para acabar con tu sufrimiento.

-Pues sí que fue una estupidez, porque eso no hubiese hecho más que empeorar mi dolor. No concibo una vida en la que tú no estés. Si tú mueres, yo muero contigo. Así que jamás vuelvas a pensar en una cosa como esa. Nunca.

Ahora quien lloraba era Elena, por lo que el chico se inclinó hacia ella para borrar sus lágrimas con besos en las mejillas.

-A partir de ahora, se acabó cometer estupideces –le prometió él-. Nos mudaremos a Mystic Falls y llevaremos el bar de tus padres, como habíamos hablado. El único riesgo que puede que cometa será embarcarme en una hipoteca de 30 años de una casa.

-Me parece bien –asintió ella conforme-. Aunque lo de la hipoteca no hará falta, tenemos la casa de mis padres pagada.

-Mucho mejor así.

En ese momento, el pequeño Ian hizo un ruidito en sueños que le sonsacó una sonrisa a ambos. La chica le dio un beso a su hijo en la cabecita antes de alzar la vista para volver a mirar a Damon a los ojos.

-Prométeme que nunca volveremos a separarnos –le pidió ella a su marido con un tono de desesperación en su voz.

-Te lo prometo, Elena. Nunca volveré a dejarte.

La chica asintió conforme y la pareja selló la promesa con un beso.

**FIN**

* * *

**0000**

* * *

**Pues este ha sido el final de esta historia. Espero que os haya gustado. Muchas gracias por los reviews y por leerla :)**


End file.
